February Fluff
by O-taku-tome
Summary: This is the collection of the series of fluff I did over on Tumblr for the month of February. Each day is dedicated to my friends and their favorite Voltage men :)
1. Risa - Roberto

**For Risamichan:**

"Risa-chan!"

She chuckled as she stood from the bench she was waiting on in the courtyard. His voice always sang her name with such sweetness, it was hard to stay upset with him for long.

"I'm sorry I took so long!"  
_"If you would have done your duties like Alberto had mentioned this morning, than I wouldn't have had to wait you know."  
_  
She teased him slightly as he puffed his cheeks out at the mention of the stern butler. She slid her hand into his as they walked the pathway, commenting on how pretty everything looked with the dusting of snow that had fallen earlier in the day. He listened intently as she spoke about her busy day at the hospital, the sparkle in her eyes matching that of the frozen diamonds covering the trees. She loved her job as a nurse, and he loved how much her face brightened whenever she spoke about it. Her opposite hand fiddled with the cloth around her neck and his innocent smile turned to a mischievous grin as he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

_"Roberto? What's the matter?"_  
He shivered slightly as he brought his hands up to her neck.  
"I'm a little cold, mind if we share this?"

He quickly undid her scarf and tugged half of it his way, wrapping both their necks with the long material and an arm around her waist, pulling her into him.

"Ah. Much better!"

She giggled as they continued their casual walk through the gardens before heading back inside to Roberto's room. Once back inside and in his chambers, she turned to lock the door as he ran a hand through his chestnut hair as his mischievous grin appeared once more.

"Oh! Oh!"  
She quickly spun to face him.  
_"Roberto?! What's the matter?!"  
_"Oh, I feel ill suddenly!"

An exaggerated hand to his head, he flailed before falling backward onto his bed. Risami quickly rushed to his side, placing a hand to his head, a worried expression on her face as she looked at her boyfriend.

_"What hurts? Maybe we were outside too long. Do you have the chills? Should I grab some-"_

A hard tug on her hand sent her crashing onto her boyfriend's chest as he laughed, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

_"R-Roberto!"  
_"Ah, I'm feeling much better now!"

Risami quickly gasped before setting her hands on the pillow behind his head, staring into his honey eyes.

"I have a sickness only you can cure Risami! Say you'll help me? Please?"  
She rolled her eyes at his pouting face.  
_"And, pray tell, would be the cure for this sickness?"_

He smiled widely as he tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, slowly letting it linger into her hair as he brought her face down to meet his.

"This."

His lips brushed hers ever so slightly. He let her pull away just enough to shoot her a wink, before pulling her lips down onto his once more.


	2. Aiko - Mamoru

**For Letstalklikefangirls:**

received [6:48 pm] - Your meeting about done? Stop by my place.  
sent [6:52 pm] - (-_-) I already told you, I'm not cleaning your apartment again...  
received [6:54 pm] - Damn. well forget it then.

received [6:55 pm] - I'm kidding, just come by.  
sent [7:00 pm] - ..fine. I'm on my way.

Aiko sighed as she shoved her phone in her pocket, shivering slightly as she made her way down to his apartment. The breeze wasn't terrible for the evening, but she couldn't seem to shake the coldness creeping up her spine. She pulled her sweatshirt tighter as she cursed under her breath.

_Dammit, did I catch a cold?_

She sneezed and cursed once more as a pressure started to form around her sinuses.

_Well, at least I'll have a good reason to really not help him clean today._

She made quick work of the short walk and hopped the front stairs two by two, tripping up the last one but regaining her balance a bit less than gracefully, her head pounding more after every step taken inside the building. Aiko dug around in her pocket and let herself in as Mamoru was in the kitchen, doing..._something._ Obviously not cooking, or at least that's what Aiko believed. She didn't have much time to dwell on it as the pain exponentially increased and she threw herself onto the couch.

"Damn, I can't even get a hello kiss?"

She grumbled a reply as she threw a pillow over her head, trying to drown out the TV and the bright lights. He clicked his tongue as he plopped on top of her.

"Hey, kid, you even listening to me?"  
No answer.

Mamoru grumbled as he pulled the pillow from her and tossed it aside, instantly frowning and sliding off her at her pained expression.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"  
_"Ugh, I have the worst headache."  
_"I already told you I was joking about the whole cleaning thing..."

He pressed a hand to her forehead and immediately pulled it back.  
"Jesus! you're burning up! How long ya been feeling like this? You shoulda told me..."

She mumbled a response back in vain, and he shook his head, gently kneeling at her side and lifting her into his arms.

_"I'm fine...really..."_

He clicked his tongue once more as he brought her into the bedroom.

"You always gotta cause me trouble, even at home huh?"  
_"Someone's gotta do it."  
_"Still feel well enough to have that smart mouth huh?"

He chuckled at her weak smile as he laid her gently down, pulling the blanket up over her chest as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"You just sit tight, I'll be right back."

She could hear clanking and clamoring in the room over, and about a dozen new combinations of swear words as she closed her eyes and giggled to herself as she nodded off in the dark room. A weight next to her made her roll over to her other side, as a coolness slipped off her forehead and she opened her eyes to the soft lamplight illuminating his face.

"Well, good morning sunshine. Nice of you to join me."

She ran a hand over her head as he collected the cold washcloth, tossing it to the nightstand as he brought up a platter of soup and crackers for her.

"Hungry?"

She nodded eagerly as she sat up against the pillows, the pain completely gone from her head and her body slightly sluggish from her nap. He set the meal next to her as he gently grabbed her head, pressing their foreheads together.

"Huh, seems like you're okay now."

He gently kissed her cheek as he got up from her side.

"Make sure you eat it all okay? I heard that soup's really good for things like this."

She looked down at the bowl, and remembered all the noise in the kitchen before.

_"Mamo, did you...make this?"_

He stopped in the doorway and turned to grin at her.

"I cleaned my apartment for you, there's no way I'm gonna cook for you too."  
She shook her head and snorted.  
_"I should have known."_

The both chuckled as he left the room, returning moments later with some food for himself and a few movies he picked up from the living room. He sat down next to her as the ate their dinner in bed, enjoying one of their favorite terribly dubbed kung fu movies. He'd taken all their dishes away when they were finished, promptly returning and cuddling into bed with her as the movie finished and they started a new one. He stroked her soft hair and chuckled to himself.

_"What're you laughing about?"  
_"You know...I did try to cook for you earlier."

She sprung up, eyes wide, and he laughed a little harder as his cheeks flushed. A grin grew on her face.  
_"Oh yeah? How'd that work out for you?"_

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly and it was her turn to laugh.

_"Not well I take it? Thank god for delivery huh..."_

She muttered to herself, slightly amused.

"Let's just say, I didn't ask you to help me clean today, but tomorrow you may just have to."  
_"Whaa-"_

She tried to get out of bed to see the damage he'd done to the kitchen, but he was quicker, pulling her back into his arms and pressing a kiss to her cheek, and then to her lips.

"Now, now, don't worry about that. Movie time."

Aiko rolled her eyes before giving in, and resting against her boyfriend once more as he brushed his lips against her forehead.

_"You're gonna owe me big time Mamo..."  
_"Shhh, shhh, movie."


	3. Grace - Soryu

**For Sweetxxtjhin:**

"This isn't as easy as you make it seem."

_"Aww come on, it's not too bad once you get used to it!"  
_  
He sat along the wall and watched as she twirled around gracefully, gliding across the ice with ease and bringing his attempts to shame. He looked down at his feet and sighed. Soryu _did_ promise that he would take her anywhere she wanted to go today, but he never imagined that she would pick something like _this._ Grace made her way around the rink and back to Soryu's side, tilting her head and grinning.

_"Giving up already?"  
_"Just contemplating why you always seem to take me outside my comfort zone."  
_"I didn't think the big mob boss would be intimidated by a little ice skating."  
_  
He crossed his arms and frowned.

"I'm not intimidated.."  
_"Besides, it's nice to do couple's things like this, don't you think?"  
_"I'd have preferred dinner and a movie."  
_"We could do that any day!"  
_"If it's not broken, why fix it?"

She pouted as he chuckled and removed his arms from the wall to wrap about her. He pressed a kiss to her temple and felt his feet sliding from underneath him, quickly pulling her into him as the toppled to the ice below. He groaned as she simply giggled, promptly removing herself from on top of him and helping him to his feet, a slight pink rising in his cheeks as the rubbed the back of his head.

"Remind me again how this is entertaining?"

Grace laughed harder as she grabbed his hands and started skating backwards, pulling him along as he tried to steady his balance once more. She offered pointers about keeping his feet sturdy and how to shift his weight, and after a few more laps around the ice, he seemed to be getting the hang of it, but was still reluctant to let her hands go. Their eyes met and she grinned widely at him, and he couldn't stop his lips from curling at the edges. Grace released one of his hands and starting skating by his side, his tight grip on her other hand warmed her all the way to her heart, as her smile grew and she looked away. She enjoyed the scenery around them as they skated, head in the clouds and not paying attention to much else, and not noticing the pebble was in her skate's path until it was underfoot. Stumbling forward, she yelped as she shut her eyes, bracing herself for the fall. Instead, she was pulled to her side, wrapped in warmth once more as her fall was cushioned with his body once more.

"You know, for someone who does this so often..."

She opened her eyes to his smirking face, as she quickly sat back and blushed.

_"Th-Thanks Soryu. I-"_  
"BOSS! PRINCESS! ARE YOU TWO OKAY?"

Soryu immediately groaned as he ran a hand through his relaxed hair.

"Please tell me you didn't invite _them_ along too..."  
_"Well, Mei Ling was back in town,and what better way to all have some fun, right?"_

Her innocent smile won him over and he clicked his tongue, grabbing the back of her head and pressing their foreheads together.

"Fine, but you owe me when we get back to the penthouse."

He stood and offered his hand, and she took it with a wide smile.

_"I'll even make all the omelets that you can eat."_

He nodded, satisfied with her answer, as he pulled her into his arms and gave her a light kiss.

"I suppose I can survive the extra company then. Just remember who's princess you really are."

He grabbed her hand and she giggled as their made their way over to the trio. The five of them laughed and joked around, as Mei Ling tried her best to teach Samejima how to stand, and Inui raced around the rink like an excited puppy. After a while Soryu made his way back over to the wall, watching everyone and smiling to himself. Grace came up to his side once more.

"You know, this is more enjoyable that I'd imagined it'd be."

She smiled up at him as he ran a hand through her hair.

"But you know what would be even more fun?"

A quizzical look crossed her eyes, and when she went to ask, his lips found hers passionately, stealing her breath as he pulled away and smirked. Grace blushed three shades of red as he chuckled and pulled her back onto the ice, hand in hand as they enjoyed the rest of their day with the gang.


	4. Angie - Kirisawa

**For sophie-claire-amm:**

She sat in the lecture hall and sighed, regretting the decision to go undercover with him and cursing herself for jumping the gun without listening to what it entailed. Sure, it was a good excuse to be able to spend some time with her boyfriend, but did it have to be _this _class? She recalled how boring the teacher had been back when she'd taken his classes a few years ago, surprised that he was even still around teaching. She tapped her pencil against her notebook as she sighed again, lost in her thoughts and unaware of the eyes watching her.

He stole a glance at her profile as she leaned her head in her hand and drew absent minded circles on the paper in front of her, laughing inwardly at her obvious boredom. He tried to warn her but she was excited for the first undercover assignment in a few months that he gave up once he noticed the fire ablaze in her eyes. He shook his head and pulled out a pen, chuckling softly as he scribbled something and slid his notepad her way. She jumped slightly as the notebook hit her elbow and he let out a snort, shoulders shaking as he tried to contain himself. She looked down at the notebook and smiled.

-Could you try a little harder to blend in?-

The sarcasm in his short message was not lost on her and she quickly scribbled back.

_~Seriously? Have you looked around? I'm the perfect picture of a student here. Unlike you...~_

She slid the notebook back and he quickly looked at it, shooting her a feigned, offended face. Angie held back her giggles as he quickly jotted something and pushed the notebook back again.

-Wanna play a game?-

_~Shouldn't we be looking for our target?~_  
-I don't think he's in here, and we can't really leave mid-class.-  
_~Fine. What's your game?~_

She rolled her eyes as she pushed the notebook back to him, shaking her head at their juvenile exchange. When he pushed the notebook back, she met his eyes and he smiled, winking at her and making her cheeks burned slightly. Angie dropped her eyes to the notebook, and let out an audible gasp, breaking the teacher's attention from the board to the room, as several students looked her way.

_"Sorry..."_

The teacher cleared his throat before continuing the lecture, and Kirisawa chuckled. She looked at him in shock as he merely raised a suggestive eyebrow.

-Guess what I want to do to you when we get home tonight...-

Her cheeks were on fire when she scribbled back.

_~Hiroshi!~_  
-What? :)-

She puffed her cheeks at his playful smiley face as she felt a leg rub against hers. Angie did everything within her power to keep her emotions in check, inhaling sharply as his foot grazed against her pant-leg again. He snatched the notebook back and doodled a picture before sliding it her way once more. Her jaw dropped at the drawing as she quickly crumpled the paper into a ball and shoved it into her purse. The bell rang as all the students got up around them, leaving only a smirking Kirisawa and a heavily blushing Angie next to him.

"What's the matter sweetheart? You look a little flushed."

He laughed out loud as he stood and stretched, offering her a hand. She took it as she looked away, too embarrassed to make eye contact with him, until a hard tug sent her flying into his arms.

"What's there to be so red about?"  
_"You know why."  
_"I was just expressing my feelings, no harm in that right?"

She shook her head and couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face from his honest remark. He was up front and honest, almost to a fault, but that's what she loved about him. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him and pressed a kissed against her forehead.

_"So, should we stop back at the office, or go straight to my place? I'll even cook something nice for you."  
_  
She giggled as she tightened her arms around him, looking up and pressing her lips to his.

_"Only if I can decide what we have for dinner."  
_"Don't you always?"

They laughed as pulled her into a kiss once more before heading out and back to the car, stopping by the grocery store before making their way back to his apartment.


	5. Christine - Saeki

**For Lntellectual:**

The soft jazz filled the small room as Christine stared out the window and smiled. She was feeling really pleased with herself for being able to keep this great secret from Saeki, whisking him away to a cabin in the mountains for the week of his birthday. He came back with two drinks in hand, offering one to her before taking a seat next to her.

"Honey, this was such an amazing surprise, I'm really impressed."  
_"I'm glad, you don't know how hard it was to keep a secret from you!"_

He wrapped an arm around her as they watched the snow fall softly from the sky onto the window, sipping on their tea in comfortable silence. His fingers gently caressed her shoulder and she snuggled up to him, sighing blissfully as she rested her head on him. The peaceful moment quickly vanished as Saeki tensed, squeezing her shoulder and gasping audibly. Christine looked up at him quizzically, and when she met his narrowed eyes and the devilish smirk playing on his lips, she knew.

The muse was awake.

Her eyes widened as he merely chuckled, taking the tea cup out of her hand and setting it on the table gently, before grabbing her leg and pulling it over his body. A slight yelp left her lips at the sudden motion, and she blushed while trying to remove herself from that position.

_"S-Saeki! What are you doing?!"_

"I just had a wonderful idea, won't you act it out for me, honey?"  
_"Saeki..."_

She pushed against his chest and shook her head, trying once more to move from his lap, but his hands on her thighs made it impossible. Saeki leaned over to Christine's ear and whispered.

"A romantic cabin getaway. The couple gets snowed it, and all the power goes out. What should we do first?"

He leaned back slightly and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Christine grinned and put her hands on top of his.

_"Well first..."_

She leaned in and Saeki smirked triumphantly, before she ripped his hands off her thighs and jumped up, causing him to pout playfully.

_"We should build a fire. With no power it'll get cold quick. Then we should see if the water is running..."_

She headed over to the fireplace, a simple press of a button igniting the flames as she tapped her finger against her chin, lost in the survival of his scenario.

_"Then, we should check our cell phones, if we didn't have reception it would make things difficult for us."_

Saeki frowned and realized his playful invitation was lost on her as she paced back and forth, shaking her finger in the air and plotting away in her head. He stood and made his way over to her, stopping her in her tracks with hands placed on either side of her face.

"Honey..."  
_"Saeki, the situation isn't good, we have to do something to maintain the heat of the cabin while making sure we have enough supplies to-"_

He silenced her with a soft kiss as she sighed into his mouth, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him further into the kiss. He chuckled at her eagerness to be close and pressed his forehead against hers.

"It's not a survival scenario honey."

Christine cocked her head at him, before realizing his intent and blushing widely.

_"Saeki!"_

He pulled her body closer to his before she had the chance to protest further, sliding one of his hands down her back as he nuzzled into her neck, placing soft kisses from her ear down.

"So, romantic getaway, all alone, in the dark..."

He kissed her cheek before bending down and grabbing her legs, scooping her into his arms as he chuckled once more.

_"Saeki..."_  
"Shhh honey, I've got a whole scenario in my head that needs demonstrating."

He brought his lips to her once more as she curled her arms around his neck, and they made their way to the bedroom.


End file.
